Even Saint is A Sinner Too
by Kon All Mighty
Summary: Apakah arti dari seorang pahlawan? Akankah ia akan dikenal...atau ia hanya berakhir begitu saja layaknya seorang tak bernama? P3XP4, RnR?


**Title: Even Saint is A Sinner Too**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery **

**Disclaimer: P3 dan P4 itu punya Atlus**

**Author's note : well ini adalah fic pertama saia setelah sekian lama hanya berkutat sebagai seorang reader. Mohon maaf jika ada salah dan...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

PROLOG

.

_"I sometimes think that all you tell me of knighthood, kingdoms, empires and islands is all windy blather and lies"_

_Sancho - Don Quixote _

_Book 1, Part 15_

.

Hembusan angin membelah malam, menelusuri tiap relung kegelapan dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Membuat anjing liar melolong sepi sementara pemabuk melantunkan nyanyian keputusasaan di ujung jalan. Hening, hampa dan gelap memang. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan dari malam? Saat dimana matahari beristirahat dalam peraduan tebing cakrawala, digantikan oleh senyum sendu rembulan di atas tahta kelamnya yang hitam dan misterius. Berhiaskan temaram kelip bintang sekaligus gelap awan kelabu di angkasa.

Menyedihkan memang... sangat menyedihkan. Sekalipun bumi berusaha mengusir semua kesedihan itu dengan beragam cahaya dan suara. Kesedihan itu tetap saja tidak akan pernah hilang, malah... semakin kontras! Sekalipun kau dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, nestapa justru semakin merasuk. Tangis dan air mata semakin sering terdengar sementara tawa kebahagiaan semakin kehilangan maknanya.

Kosong...

Semakin kosong.

Terus...terus...terus...

dan terus.

Itulah yang kiranya dirasakan oleh seorang pria berjubah hitam dari balik kaca jendelanya yang kusam dengan sedikit bagian yang pecah di beberapa panelnya. Menghasilkan celah bagi Dewa Fuujin untuk menunjukkan kuasanya bersama dengan deru mesin mobil yang sesekali melintas di kejauhan sementara ventilasi bobrok menciptakan pantulan gema yang memecah keheningan samar ruangan kosong tak bertuan.

"Semua harus berubah..." Ujarnya dalam hati, "Mungkinkah dunia akan terus dibiarkan seperti ini? Dunia yang konon menjanjikan sejuta impian, harapan dan keinginan. Apalah artinya semua pengorbanan itu?"

Kedua pupil matanya mulai membesar, menampakkan sorot mata yang jijik sekaligus marah. Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada dinding jalan yang kotor berhiaskan ribuan spanduk, dari yang masih rapi hingga yang sudah menjadi sejarah. Terkoyak dan terlupakan. Ibarat sebuah buku yang habis dibaca dan sesudahnya dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Memuakkan...

Dengan perasaan itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu harus dengan apa ia harus berkata manakala salah seorang berjubah hitam lain memanggilnya keras dengan nada sinis sembari bersandar pada dinding bata yang terkelupas di dekatnya.

"Hei, Ketua Bodoh!"

Dan sekalipun tak lama kemudian teriakan itu berbuah pada sebuah kalimat sinis seorang yang lain. Ia tetap membisu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Jelek! Suaramu membuatku mual..."

Alhasil, ucapan yang demikian akhirnya berbuah kericuhan. Terlepas dari apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Diamlah kau Banci!" ujar seorang berjubah hitam yang dipanggil 'Jelek' itu dengan kesal. Dilemparnya sebuah pisau yang sedari tadi melintas di antara jemari tangannya pada sang pencemooh. Membuatnya terdiam sementara tangannya yang lain tertuju pada sosok 'Ketua', menunjuknya dengan kasar.

"Dan kau Bodoh! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kapan semua ini kita lakukan?"

"Tak lama lagi..." ujar sang 'Ketua' yang mencoba sabar tanpa berbalik badan, "Sabarlah..."

"Sabar! Sabar! Kau tahu! Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu! Aku sudah bosan!"

"Ya! Aku tahu itu! Tapi!"

"Tapi apa?" ujar si 'Jelek' makin menjadi-jadi, "Kau selalu berkata kalau kita akan menciptakan perubahan! Tetapi lihat dirimu sekarang!" Ia lalu dengan penuh amarah menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada sang 'Ketua' dengan penuh kejijikan. Sebegitu menjijikkannya sehingga seorang berjubah hitam yang lain akhirnya angkat bicara, menghimbaunya agar mawas diri.

"Diam..." ujarnya, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengucapkan ini. Tapi ingat statusmu...dan dengan siapa kau bicara sekarang..."

Akan tetapi alih-alih membuat si 'Jelek' bungkam, yang ada justru hujatan darinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Diamlah kau Kakek Tua! Aku hanya membicarakan kenyataan! Lihatlah orang ini! _Ecce Homo_! Ingatkah kalian orang-orang bodoh ini akan siapa gerangan dirinya! Kemana lidah yang dulu berkata akan membuat perubahan! Kemana pula suara yang berkata... 'betapa bencinya aku dengan ini semua, dengan semua kebodohan ini, dengan semua kepalsuan ini' !"

Dan ia lalu semakin menunjukkan kekurangajarannya pada sang 'ketua' dengan cara meludah di depannya.

"Rupanya semua itu hanyalah sampah omong kosong belaka..."

Lalu terdiam...

Meninggalkan semuanya dalam keheningan. Tiada suara, tiada gerakan kecuali desah nafas dan detak jantung yang berbaur dengan suara kelelawar kecil di luar bangunan.

Diam...

Diam...

Hingga...secara tiba-tiba, sebuah hawa yang menyesakkan menyeruak keluar. Memenuhi seluruh ruangan dengan tekanan yang tidak biasa ketika sang ketua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik badan, mengernyitkan dahinya dan melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang merasa terkekang akibat ulahnya malam ini. Ia tidak berkata juga tidak bersuara apapun.

Tetapi satu kata.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sambil melemparkan tatapan paling tajamnya pada si 'Jelek' yang rupa-rupanya sudah tertunduk lesu tanpa berani membalas.

"Sekarang kutanyakan padamu, apa kamu sudah selesai?"

Si 'Jelek' tidak berani membalas. Tubuhnya gemetar sementara keringat dingin membasahi pori-pori kulitnya di sana sini. Kemana keberaniannya pergi tidak ada yang tahu. Semuanya telah tenggelam, hilang tertelan oleh wibawa yang terpancar di hadapannya.

"Atau...mungkin haruskah kupermudah pertanyaannya menjadi apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sekarang daripada kalian hanya berteriak-teriak bak seorang idiot dari tempat penangkaran hewan, _Fine_! Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Akan kujelaskan semuanya sampai ke detail-detail yang terkecil? Tetapi apa yang bisa kalian tawarkan padaku?"

Kembali pandangan mata sang ketua menyapu seluruh orang di dalam ruangan. Dari mata ke mata, dari hidung ke hidung. Ia tahu jawaban apa yang akan disampaikan oleh bawahannya, tetapi kembali ia membutuhkan kepastian. Kepastian untuk segalanya.

"Apakah semua sudah ada di sini?"

"Belum..." jawab si 'Kakek Tua', "Seperti biasa si Pemalas itu masih di luar..." sambil memandang jauh ke arah sebuah pohon di bawah. Tempat dimana seorang berjubah hitam lain bersembunyi mengasingkan diri.

"Panggil dia kemari..." ujar sang ketua yang beberapa saat lalu masih dipanggil dengan julukan 'Bodoh' dengan tegas.

"Ya..."

.

_To Be Continued_

_._

**note :**

**Ecce Homo : lihatlah manusia ini. (latin)**


End file.
